His butler, Hunted
by The3Madst3r
Summary: You be the main character! In this story, a reliable source tells you Dick Roman has contacted someone in the past about an object. You are sent then into the past with Sam, Dean, and your best friend Alexandria to find the object. Just an interesting idea :) Disclaimer i own nothing!


The day was bright giving off the sense that it would be warm outside. I rose from the couch i had been sleeping on and looked at the window.

The blinds were closed, but that didn't stop the suns light from peeking through. I let out a slow breath and turned my head to look around the dark room. Two beds were placed in the room next to the window.

They were messy with two people fast asleep on top of each bed.

I stood up slowly and adjusted my twisted clothes I had fallen asleep in. I felt my pockets where i found three beer bottle caps. With a groan i pulled my hair back into a messy bun and stretched my arms.

"Sam, Dean" I called out quietly at first- then more loudly. "Come on boys we gotta get going"

-  
Dean was the first to stir. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling where he wiped the drool from his chin. "What?" He mumbled. "What time is it?" He blinked several times and turned his head to the clock.

"Man 12?!" Dean sat up quickly only to fall back down. "Massive head ache" he growled placing a palm on his forehead.

I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. "From the looks of it, we definitely enjoyed last night.."

Last night we had a bit of a 'party' for finishing off a group of vampires that had been really difficult to take care of, then we'd gotten word from a reliable source that Dick Roman contacted someone about an object through the demon blood bowl trick.

We naturally got all excited about it and set out immediately to meet up with the source. We stopped at a hotel in Akron Ohio only 15 minutes away from green Ohio- our destination.

Dean stretched his arms high into the air. He stretched his feet then got up. Scratching his back he moved to the window and pulled the curtains open.  
Sam stirred in his bed. He sat up slowly with his hair almost perfect.

I sent a glare in his direction. "Eh? How does that work?" I mused.

"Wha?"

"Oh" nothing!"

He shrugged his shoulders tiredly and blew out a breath.

"You guys pack up, I got to go out for a little. I'm going to pick up Alexandria Quick."  
Dean tiredly turned his head in my direction.

"Ah yeah I forgot. Yeah go on and get her, just be back in an hour so we can leave by then."  
"Oh rawr. Alright sure thing."  
I grabbed Dean's keys and my jacket from the chair I was sleeping on, and walked out the door.

I looked a mess but it didn't matter that much. I was only going to go see Alex, it didn't really matter what I looked like."

I stepped outside the room, closed the door and walked down the hall.

'So Dick has something he's looking for. An object... And he's contacted someone for it. A demon too for that matter. If he used the demon blood bowl trick... But why would a leviathan associate himself with a demon?'

I was so deep in thought I didn't realize I had come to stairs. I tripped on a bit of rug that had wrinkled itself near the stairs. Falling backwards i slid down the stairs on my butt till the end where i landed with a thud.

"Ouch!" I grumbled, standing up and rubbing my rear.

"Shoot, I'm such a clutz" I grumbled to myself.

I regained composure though, and walked out the door from the hotel.  
There I managed to walk to the parking lot without tripping over my own feet,

and made it to the beautiful impala sitting in the sunlight.  
I placed a soft hand on her shiny black door handle and pulled it open in one simple tug.

I sat down in the drivers seat for what was maybe the third time In my whole life. As soon as i sat down- "Ahh what a beautiful car!" I gasped in awe.

The seat was so comfy and the wheel just felt right in my hands.

"I see why he calls you baby, you precious, beautiful thing!"

I put the key in the ignition and turned it on.

She purred like a kitten as I started her and pulled out of the parking lot.

DING!  
The doorbell to an old house rang out. It had been only 5-7 minutes I had driven before turning down Marview where Alexandria lived. Two dogs barked loudly as the door opened.

"Alex!" I shouted happily.  
Her face broke out into a large grinned as she pulled me into a tight hug. I cringed from the tight hug.

"It's been so long!" I managed to laugh as she let go.

" I know! What it's been 6 months? Feels like forever..."

Alex looked out at the crummy dirty street she lived on. She couldn't help but think about how, when we were younger, I used to live across the street in a red and White House... How we would get together in a group of friends and go down and hang around a church.

How over the summer we'd stay up late and sit out watching the stars or catch lightning bugs. The memories were sweet but they changed quickly when I moved away.

She snapped her head back to me and back to reality. Her face held a sad look in her eyes but her smile was bright.  
I grinned at her.

"We have 45 minutes before we gotta leave for the hotel. Anyone you wanna say bye to?"  
"Oh! I'm seeing someone, Austin Jamison, he'll probably be with potter.."

She trailed off with her words. Her foot kicked slightly at the damaged light blue porch boards.  
"Eh Alan Potter?" I cringed at the thought of him.  
"Yeah _ , he still lives here too.

After his mom passed and his dad was put in the hospital for health reasons, he stayed here with his little sister."  
Alan Potter was a kid everyone knew very well, and not by choice.

He used to be the most annoying jerk on the block.

Everyone hated or at least disliked him- yet he still managed to stay in our lives. I hadn't seen him for years now.

It'd been forever and I wasn't keen on meeting him again. "  
"Come on _, let's go see Austin! we can walk there!"  
Alex looked excited.

She stared at me intently with her deep brown eyes. Excitement written all over her nice face.

I rolled my e/c eyes and let out a sigh. "Ah- I want to take the impala. It's a nice car and this isn't a nice street.

Bad things happen to nice cars"  
I thought back to the time a car got a brick thrown into a window and written all over, then the time a nice car was stolen...

Dean would kill me if something happened to his baby.

Anyway, Alex agreed and we got into the car.

She sighed as she sat down. "Wow... _ this is a really nice car!" She gasped.

"I know! I usually sit in the back, it's so nice in the front!" I grinned. We chatted about the car for a few minutes before starting it up and driving down the road.

A mere three minutes passed and we'd gotten there. We parked in the drive way and got out.

Alex was the first to walk up there. More like run. She ran up to the door and banged on it with her fist.  
"Ehy!" I yelled at her as I walked up slowly. Managing to snag my toe on a crack in the dirty pathway and nearly fall.

The house was a dirty yellow with vines growing over the windows and such. The driveway and path leading to the porch was cracked with rocks scattered everywhere.

The grass hadn't been cut in weeks and grew up to the porch which was full of useless bags of trash and broken chairs.

I looked in disgust. "God he just can clean up can he?"  
Alex shrugged and knocked again.

A teenage girl with dark skin, poofy curly black hair and light brown eyes opened the door. She was wearing a revealing pink top and short shorts, a light blue color.

"Yo" she muttered, her mouth held a lollipop in it.

"Come inside"

She opened the door.

A blank expression and a monotone voice told us Alan and Austin were in the living room.

Alex guessed that already by the sound of electric guitars going off playing some song by black veil brides.

She ran off and I slowly followed.

A boyfriend? How lame. I thought with a disappointed look on my face.

I thought back to my High school years.

I attended green High school, where I met a young kid only three months older than I.

I was held back by choice so I was a freshmen. He was a genius and ended up a junior. We had met and dated till he left for collage and I graduated.

On my 19th birthday he proposed and we were engaged for 6 months before he was sadly turned into a vampire. That was around the time I met John Winchester. I killed my fiancé with his help and left green to travel with him and his sons Dean and Sam.

I shook my head from the thought. I ran my hand through my h/c hair and walked into the living room. The guitar music stopped by then.

Alex was hugging her boyfriend Austin. The two were adorable together. He was a fit man with dark brown hair and eyes. A handsome smile and features.

She had finally found someone right for her.  
I smiled at the sight of them.

The smile faded when Potter walked into the room and spoke loudly

. "Hey! _ it's been really long! God look how attractive you've gotten"

he smirked. I turned my head to look at him. "Why you pig!" my voice got low and angry.

Alex let go of Austin and walked to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "He's just complimenting you" she sighed as though I were some newbie at being complimented or to his flirting.

"It'd be fine if it weren't from him" I scowled. I turned my body away from everyone and walked out the door, slamming it behind me.  
Inside Alex glared at Alan. "Could have just kept your mouth shut" she sighed yet again.

"Couldn't hold myself back. Can't believe I actually dated her even if it was just for a little"

He grinned with a dreamy look.  
Alex reached over and slapped him.  
His face looked shocked as he fell back onto a chair.

"You and _ were the hottest girls I ever dated. Then there's _ sister. Too bad she's not around anymore." he sighed dreamily again.  
Alex shook her head in disgust. She turned around, kissed Austin goodbye and left the house.


End file.
